


早上八点

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-03 23:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	早上八点

[I Thought I Saw Your Face Today But Fall In Love Again]

清晨的地铁车厢弥漫着睡眠不足的病毒，具体表现为当出现第一个开始打哈欠的人，那么接下来就能看到上班族们像在完成打哈欠接力赛似的，一个接一个的打哈欠。

我是个例外，我很喜欢我的工作，虽然每次下班身心疲惫，甚至会累到在地铁上睡着，不过休息一晚上之后，我又活力满满，完全不会产生上班抵触情绪。我小学的时候喜欢上了跳舞，启蒙老师是我的姐姐，也想过参加娱乐公司的选拔去当练习生，仔细思考了很长一段时间，我还是不想活在记者的长枪短炮中，太累了。当一个普通的舞蹈工作室的老师，就很好了。工作上，我只用操心怎么跳的更好和怎么教好来学习的同学，很单纯的工作和生活。

我的生活怎么说呢，单调的甚至有些乏味，我不怎么喜欢出门，休假的时候，我也只会呆在家里睡得昏天黑地，一天三餐只吃两餐，一顿是早午饭，一顿是深夜宵夜，挺不健康，可我喜欢。人只有这么一辈子，如果我连自己喜欢的生活方式都不能忙里偷闲享受一下，那实在太惨了。  
他也是睡眠不足病毒携带者。  
他头发有些长，我踏进地铁门的时候，他已经坐在我对面开始补眠了。脑袋一点一点，蓬松的头发也跟着点头的节奏晃动，很像毛发多的小狗狗跑动起来的样子，实在很可爱。  
他总是睡觉，我从来没见过他在清晨地铁上睁开眼睛的样子，我猜他肯定有一双很亮的眼睛，像小狗狗一样的，我不是故意把他形容成小狗狗，绝无冒犯的意思，因为我本人是狗派，甚至是极端狗派，我认为小狗狗是世界上最可爱生物，没有之一。  
我初中的时候，姐姐的男朋友送了她一只小狗狗，眼睛又大又亮，身材娇小，毛发多且柔软，看起来无辜又可爱，我特别喜欢它，姐姐喜欢吃巧克力，所以取名chocco，毛色是棕色的，配合着名字还挺应景。  
我每天早上在地铁上最喜欢做的一件事就是坐在他对面，戴着耳机看他睡觉。他应该从来都不知道有一个男的像变态一样，从上车开始就盯着他看直到下车还依依不舍掏出手机拍照。

当然，我也不是每次都坐在他对面。我有时也会站在他旁边，他喜欢坐在靠近扶手的座位，这样就可以把手撑在扶手上，头放在手上睡觉。我靠着列车门低头看他可爱的发璇，是真的很可爱，是那种你很想上手摸摸的那种可爱。不是大力乱揉一气的摸法，而是给小狗狗梳理毛发的那样，需要力度轻一点，温柔一点，想要告诉他你很喜欢他，喜欢到控制不住想摸他的那种喜欢。

喜欢这种情感倒是很奇妙，我没有想过我有一天会对一个完全没有交流过也不了解的人产生这种情绪。我开始忍不住猜测他做什么工作，穿着打扮很像艺术家，画画的那种，但后来我们真的在一起之后，我才知道他画画超烂的，啊，也不能说烂，就是自成一派的画法，很像小朋友刚拿起画笔时画的丑萌丑萌的简笔画，莫名的和他很搭，和他一样可爱。

就这样看了他大半年左右，我本人是有想更进一步的想法，但每次看他实在很困，也不忍心叫醒他，而且他好像要比我多坐几站，我每次下车的时候，他还在睡。

所以搭讪计划就一直延期再延期。

人生最幸运的事情是什么，是你喜欢的人也喜欢你，还会扑进你怀里给你甜甜的吻。唉，他真是又柔软又甜的要我的命。 

他问我是不是健身教练，我问他你是不是画家，我俩都笑了起来。他说他不是画家是作曲家，还是摄影爱好者，我说我是舞蹈老师。行，我们俩的答案也都和对方沾了一个边。他确实是搞艺术的，而我也确实和锻炼身体有关。

他喜欢旅游，喜欢喝苦苦的冰美式，我就不用说了，一个死宅男，还爱儿童口味。这并不是阻止我们相处愉快的障碍，他不止一次说过，他对我的印象是温柔酷哥，但是没想到我居然会喜欢喝甜甜的儿童草莓牛奶，他觉得很可爱。拜托，他才是最可爱的那个好不好。

他睡醒起来说话会有鼻音，明明不是在撒娇，但听起来就像是在和我撒娇，他会把自己不喜欢吃的东西给我吃，我不介意，我是有洁癖，但我不介意。实在要逼我说个为什么，大概我也只能回答我觉得很甜。

是啦，听起来是很恶心，但我就是觉得很甜。

我有时甚至怀疑他是棉花糖做的，还是有草莓夹心的棉花糖。我发誓我前二十几年来没见过能把我萌到捂胸口倒地的人。

在和他当地铁陌生人的时候，我每天都在清晨八点踏进地铁列车门，看见他坐在我对面睡得香甜的时候爱上他，又总是在走出列车，站在门前黄线以外的站台，隔着缓慢关闭的列车门目送他离开我视线时再一次想念他。可我刚刚才和他见面。

爱情让人措手不及满心欢喜郁郁寡欢。

我大概也感染了病毒，不是睡眠不足，是暗恋成疾胆小如鼠。

幸好他比我要勇敢，谢天谢地他比我勇敢。

所以我说的没错，他实在可爱到要融化我。

我是个没什么文化的人，翻来覆去也就只夸的出可爱两个字。他说他都已经听腻了，强烈要求我换一个形容词，我想了好久，最后问他cute可不可以，实在不行能不能卡哇伊？他被我气的鼓气，就像是我们在一起的那班晚间地铁上，他站在我对面，对着我鼓气，像河豚那么可爱。我当时特别想推开和我搭话的女人，推开堵在我和他之间的那些无关紧要的人，走到他身边戳戳他的脸，抱抱他，或者亲亲他。

当他闭上眼睛亲我，再红着眼睛看向我，我想我已经找到了比狗狗还可爱的生物。对不起了chocco，你不再是我心目中最可爱的存在，他才是。

我忍不住还想亲亲他，忍不住想把他抱进怀里，对他说我有多喜欢他，他有多可爱。

摄影展上不仅有我的照片，还有我拍的他的照片。说起来是件很尴尬的事情，我和他在一起之后，他玩我的手机，点开相册，看见了我每天偷拍的他，我还很忐忑的以为自己要被当作变态了。没想到他激动的直接甩掉我的手机，爬到我身上抱住我说他好开心。他问我能不能把照片放在摄影展上，我看他那么开心当然也很开心，我说可以啊。

摄影展的主题是lo que siento.  
Asi crece lo que siento yo por ti.  
Eres lo que yo anhelaba en esta vida，que me falta.  
Lo que siento is surreal.


End file.
